


亞當·利利絲

by dreamlab



Category: NCT (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlab/pseuds/dreamlab
Summary: 人最初的相遇 是為了惡夢的開始再溫柔 也得不到甚麼.海 是藍色的 天空 是藍色的海 是碰到的 天空 是觸不到的少年睜開雙眼 仰着頭看始終都是觸不到的。





	亞當·利利絲

1.  
真夏充滿著雨後泥土的氣息，很是清新呢。夏天本來便是屬於陽光與海灘，檸檬與柳橙，屬於稀見的長笛和赤裸的雙足。長眠的禪也叫了；亞當之海旁邊的咖啡館正開放著，是那種的Macchiato的味道，看着館內的一張張臉孔，他們都露出了享受的樣子

我卻怎麼都快樂不了起來。

范奎醒了。  
看著窗外面的風景，沒有一點表情，身上的白色裇衫與牆壁的白融為一體，銀髮的少年視察四周，除了旁邊那填滿藍色玫瑰花的透明玻璃瓶外，便只是一所普通私家病房而已。玻璃瓶內的玫瑰花太多，快要沒有位置插花了，多出的玫瑰花瓣兒，落在地下；范奎與其說是人類，倒不如說是一個沒有靈魂的軀殼罷了，他心中的花瓶，是空的。

2.  
爆炸了。  
不記得所有整件事的來龍去脈，可能只有天知道。當時的我大概是暈倒了吧。我昏倒前的記憶中，充滿了滿滿的爆炸聲，人們的慘叫聲，更聽到些嗚叫，但感覺不是地球上的任何一種生物發出，記得嗓門很大，聲線低沉，身型巨大，不清楚是甚麼。  
那年寒冬，父親臥在一片血泊中，沒有半點反應。

范奎沒有任何記憶了。那一場爆炸，當時他也在場，這也是別人告訴我的。我不知道他也會在那兒，他不是在基地中與司令談話麼，為甚麼他會來到海邊，是要與喝杯咖啡嗎，不；是要與海邊漫步嗎，不；是要看看夕陽嗎，也不。

六年了，他還是沒有醒過來，直至近來他終於醒了，這六年來，我每天都在他身旁，換走已經秙萎的藍色玫瑰，所以花瓶從來都是滿的。

「你是誰？」「我認識你嗎？」  
崔范奎也真的把我忘記了。

「我是你的女友，夏琳喔，你這小子幹啥...  
你醒了」  
他無辜的眼神，彷彿把我的春天填滿了，我也不想去説甚麼了，他回來就好，我為什麼還要抱着期望，期望他醒過來，記得我，我也許是瘋了吧。說不定，他早就把那個也忘了吧。

「我願意與你走過每一段路，走到這世界邊端也永不分離，願我的餘生都是你。」  
范奎與我其實早已訂婚了，被偷走的那六年𥚃，我每天都是想着同一句話，日思夜想，期望能夠聽見這句話從他的口中再次說出來。

3.  
與其默默地讓時間流走，倒不如做更多的事情，可能他會恢復記憶。我向范奎重新介紹自己，介紹家人，我與他說了很多很多話，把這六年沒有對他說的也說了，他總算知道「我」是怎樣的一個人。再跟他說他是怎樣的一個人，他喜歡的食物是什麼，他喜歡什麼音樂，他喜歡的人就是我。待他能夠離開醫院時，我會陪着他執拾物品，搬回家中。

范奎再次回到家了，牆壁上正放着六年前我們拍的照片，他的樣子依舊沒有太大變化呢，還是那種討人喜愛的樣子，只是眼神更加空洞，逐漸成熟了。  
他的手指，依舊是那麼纖細修長。看見那個全黑的鋼琴，他走過去撫摸它，就像給予鋼琴生命一般。他坐下來，給鋼琴彈奏出一首絕美的曲子。是《歡樂頌》，這首曲子，我在六年前天天都有在聽，他新來的那段時期也在聽，很久沒有聽見現場的演奏了。

「坐下來與我一起彈奏吧」  
我對鋼琴完全沒有認知，當初這部鋼琴亦因為是他所以才購買的，六年來我沒有去觸碰它，因為是觸不到的。

「你只是負責那幾個琴鍵便可以了」  
我最終也是坐了下來，范奎從後摟著我，臉貼臉，便興高采烈地彈起了曲子，自問沒有音樂天份，但在他的帶領下竟然成功共同演奏一首樂曲。

「真是精彩絕倫的演出。謝謝你——  
我現在很久沒有感受到他嘴唇殘留在臉孔的餘溫了，他與一般男生的嘴唇不同，一般男生的嘴唇嘅乾燥也不好看，范奎的唇又軟又糯，像個小甜心似的。他黏着我的臉蛋遲遲不放開，並把我按在牆上，讓我感受這六年沒有感受到過的

———————被愛的感覺。

與范奎來到初次見面的地點，就是那位於海邊的咖啡館。六年了，我幾乎每天都會到那兒，也許算是脫離現實的一種方法吧，始終大人的世界也太現實，太殘酷，太恐佈了。我倒不如呆在咖啡館裡，對着那杯Macchiato，雙眼看著館外的風景，那些人，景丶物。每天過著沒有范奎的生活，很是鬱悶呢。現在的我應該要知足了，旁邊那一米八的小男孩，看起來又長大了一些呢，雖然還帶著一點稚氣，卻不知為何有種可靠的感覺，是那種我即使跌倒也能立刻把我扶起的感覺。

「范奎，你要飲甚麼？我替你點」  
「不用了，我不用飲了」  
與六年前一樣，他還是不喜歡喝飲料呢，他還是喜歡坐在這裏，靜靜地看著館外的景色，對他而言，一眼的景色媲美一杯飲料，我還是愛著靜靜看著風景的他。但他的表情好像有一些不同，雙眸似乎有一點憂鬱的藍，一種孤獨，看似有些不能對我的袐密似的。算了吧，可能是我想太多了，不用再想了。

沙灘漫步。   
裸露上身，赤腳的奎與我在沙灘上走著。他抱著我，兩人的臉孔貼近了，期待著是一個擁抱及親吻。  
4.  
「對不起，夏琳，父親是我殺的。」  
感覺到淚如初晨露水般，一滴，二滴，三滴，滴在我的臉頰上。

「怎，怎麼可能的」  
「看著館外的風景，所有記憶都回來了。」

———-六年前的爆炸，也是因我而起的

5.  
(范奎視角)  
你好，我是崔范奎，是按照亞當的靈魂所做出來的人製人，我並不是個完整的人類。我並沒有跟她說，實在是沒有這個必要。我出現只是為了阻止衝擊，阻止再一次的衝擊。

人類已經不能再承受多一次衝擊了。

亞當之海的起源，是因為藏着亞當的屍體。他並沒有死亡，只是被封印着，等待時機一到，便會蘇醒，隨即會發生衝擊。我沒有想過我的出現，竟然會使他再次成為天使，再一次降臨——

六年前，就是在這𥚃，使亞當甦醒了。四周都充滿爆炸聲，許多建築物被摧毀，唯獨是那幢咖啡館，保存得不錯，收到總部的任務，便到亞當之海作救援。誰知我眼看著夏琳被建築物的碎片砸傷了頭。她倒在地一動也不動，我像發了瘋一般仰天長嘯。一心想拯救她的我，暴走了。還把亞當再次封印，我卻同時把琳的父親殺了——

很諷刺對吧，作為亞當的複製品，竟然要把它封印。

頭頂上出現了光環，並似乎引起了第二次衝擊。天空，是紅色的，是觸摸得到的，附近的建築物似乎都被吸起了，沒有情感一般，盡情地摧毁。不知道什麼東西砸中我的後腦，我亦隨即倒在地上，幸好是沒有發生第二次衝擊。

回到現實。

6.  
握在手中的探測儀器突然作響。  
是隱藏的天使降臨了——  
亞當。

「是甚麼來的」  
「混蛋，亞當偏偏為什麼要在這個時候出現⋯⋯」

有一龐然大物從海邊上升，是白色的，慘白的那種。不僅把她嚇到了，我也被它嚇到了，但帶給我卻有種似曾相識的感覺——

這不是亞當，是莉莉絲。  
「原來是這樣嗎，那麼我明白了。」

「范奎，你明白了甚麼嗎？這是甚麼來的」

「原來我己墮落至第十三位了嗎」

「甚麼十三位呀范奎」

「我嚴格來說不是人，只是複製品，不過是填滿了靈魂的複製品。我是依照亞當的靈魂而造的，你現在看見的天使，並不是亞當，而是莉莉絲。」

「這裏不是亞當之海嗎？」

「是的，亦是因為傳說中這裏藏有亞當的屍體而命名的，但世人都被騙了，亞當一早便不在了。莉莉絲如果與其他天使接觸，便會造成衝擊，使世界毁滅於一旦。」  
———我就是最後的那位天使。

我就是扳機。

(正常視角)

7.  
「所以范奎，你想怎樣？」

「死。」

説畢，范奎已經準備好一把長槍，並對準自己的心口，看起來他似乎想作一了結。

「沒有我的容許你不準死！」  
我打算走過去阻止他的行動，卻被反彈到幾米遠。

「只要握着這支長槍，便會產生力場，你是不能阻止的。」

「怎麼可能⋯⋯」  
我怎麼想到，居然會發生這種事。我是要看着他離開我嗎？

回想起我們第一次見面，還是初夏，還記得他與我在咖啡廳的相遇；第一次約會，還記得她第一次牽起了我的手；第一次接吻，還記得他那纏綿的雙唇；許多的第一次，只有與他的回憶，才是我寶貴的全部。一滴，二滴，三滴，眼淚紛紛落下，落在淺褐色的沙上，落在淺藍色的牛仔褲上，落在范奎的心裡。

「不要露出這樣的表情吧，夏琳。」  
他把長槍一下子使插入自己的心臟，看似沒有半點遲疑。

「我們還會再見的，夏琳」  
范奎隨手便拿起炸彈，看見他那似乎很享受的神情，我不知怎樣應對，「嘭」一聲，他自爆了。我就這樣眼看着他有一個實實在在的人體變成四處分散的肉泥，力場佈滿著范奎的血漿，還有他的衣服，衣服上也充滿着血跡。

「啊！！！」  
我似乎接受不了他已經死去的事實，而且死得那麼慘呢，我根本不能接受。就差一點，我們便會結婚了，現在卻是這個樣子。看着他又有什麼用處，我根本不能做些什麼，只懂跪在一旁哭。

我頭上長出了光環，是要變成了怪物嗎？腦部突然一陣刺痛，喚起了沉睡的記憶。

終於醒覺了，所以記憶都回來了。  
我是莉莉絲的後裔，只會在亞當的靈魂死去，便會覺醒。 崔范奎擁有着亞當的靈魂，死後便成功觸發了我的覺醒。莉莉絲在范奎死後，仍然無法變回胚胎狀態，只有把它了結，才有機會阻止衝擊。

很諷刺對吧，作為莉莉絲的後裔，竟然要把它了結。

我像發了瘋一般，暴走了，與六年前的范奎一樣暴走，不同的是，我把莉莉絲擊殺了。還有

——我只是發動了第三次衝擊了。  
8.  
這次我看見了整個過程，天空再次變成紅色一片，血紅的那種，像是末日來臨一樣，建築物全都被摧毁，並吸上類似黑洞的物體，那所咖啡館這次亦被摧毁，沒有一點痕跡。我聽見了許多人的慘叫聲，同時亦有很多十字架飛到天上。

看似全世界所有人都好像死掉了，世界上只剩下我，范奎所剩下的衣服。只剩下我們了，俯視四周的環境，周圍都是建築物破爛的痕跡，海已經變成紅色，像所有事情也不能回頭。

沒有范奎的話，活在這世界已經沒有意義了，倒不如我也死掉吧，我也受夠了這世界。我真的接受不了有他的世界。

撿起曾經插入范奎心臟的長槍，亦插向自己，再拔出來。很爽快，緋紅的血液流出來了，感受着酥麻酥麻的感覺，我開始出現了幻覺，甚至作了夢：我看見夢中的范奎，牽起了我的手，步入教堂。  
————我得到了解脫。

9.  
「只要與范奎在一起的話，無論我要付出甚麼，要變成甚麼，我也不在乎」

這句話我很早以前便經常掛在口邊，我真的不在乎我變成什麼，因為他總會接受我的所有樣子，他就是這樣的一個男子。我所在乎的，只是在乎與他愛得夠不夠長久，能否經得起時間的考驗。少年無意掀翻燭火，從此人間被點亮。

我甚至還記得，他那詭異的笑容，如同遊蕩在萬丈海底的一抹掠影。

也許這就是青春，年少輕狂的歲月。

亞當與莉莉絲，現在能夠在一起了。

范奎，我愛你不只三千遍，是三萬遍  
-  
Fin.


End file.
